Alex Oberon
Alexander Oberon is a son of Ouranos. He was a former member of the Dark Circle, but abandons them to find his family and the Center of Light. Soon after the events of The Chiaroscuro, he leaves the Center of Light due to the death of his family members. Later on, he is saved by the White Knights and joins their group. Also, sometimes during this he becomes part of The Exeligmos. Appearance Alex is of average height and is tanned from hiking hours each day. He has gray-blue eyes and has luscious dark blonde hair, that gets darker in the winter and lighter in the summer. He used to be thin, but became athletic after joining Dark Circle. He likes to play soccer, and has a long scar across his right arm from being attacked by Chaos. History Alex was born somewhere in California, but when he was twelve, his mother and sister were thought to be murdered by Nyx. He fled his abandoned home and moved around the country for the next two years of his life. He met his best friend, Alyssa Puckett, while traveling on the beaches of Florida. Eventually, (at age 14) they discovered the Dark Circle. He learns that his father is Ouranos, but also learns that his mother and sister are still alive. He realizes that Nyx was the one who took his family, and that he can't trust her. Then Alex, Alyssa, and a girl named Kat leave to find Center of Light and search for his mother. They join the Center of Light, and he takes a major part in the war between DC and COL. Along the way, he meets Lorelei Stone, who he developes a crush on. However, she is murdered by Layla Nereza, causing him immense grief. In the final battle between the two groups, Garrett Dalos, Lora's ex-crush brings her to life. Alex and Lora confirm their relationship, and he is happy again. However, immediately after her revival, he discovers that his sister is being held captive by Niagara Falls, and that his mother is in Death Valley. He overall chooses to save his sister with Lora, and sends his friends to save his mother. He arrives at Niagara Falls and discovers Kaylin in the middle of an underground lake beneath the falls. But Khione tricks him and freezes his body before he can save his sister. She then slits Kaylin's throat in front of his eyes. In his fury, he releases his ultimate form and stabs Khione in the chest. He then releases all of his energy inside her, causing her to explosde from the inside and Niagara Falls to be obliterated. He then opens a tunnel to Tartarus and throws the remains of her body inside. After the Battle of the Golden Gate Bridge, Alex returns to the Dark Circle. Sometime after the war, Alex leaves the Dark Circle, feeling that his destiny leads him elsewhere. During this time period, he goes back to camp and continues to date Lorelei Stone. Also, he joins the Exeligmos when Chaos threatens to awaken, and helps get the seal of Pasithea. He then encounters the White Knights, and joins them. Personality He has a fun personality. He hates being serious, and is very easygoing. Alex has many survival skills and has lived by himself for most of his life. He longs to find his mother, and is determined to find her. After there death, Alex fell into a depression and was very quiet and serious. However, he manged to get better quickly, and had a different view of life. Abilities Alex had many abilities associated with the sky. He can fly, control winds, air currents, and cause tornados. He is skilled with a spear, and has many special abilities with that too. However, he is truely powerful in controlling Upper Atmospheric Lightning. When Alex is highly emotional, like when angered or in grief, he releases his Ultimate Form, which is extremely powerful. He can create an explosion that causes a mile wide crater, and when he goes into Blue Jet form, he can move a little more than Mach 5, which is 5 times the speed of sound. Items Dakry -''' A Spear that was a gift from Ouranos to Alex. It has glowing blue markings on the side that are an ancient design. It has the ability to harness Alex's power and release energy. 'Dodecahedron Pendant '- A necklace Alex found at his old house that belonged to his mother. It has a small ancient dodecahdren made of glass. Each side has a Greek letter. Alex has yet to find what this item does. Stories The Chiaroscuro Operation: Absolute Chaos The Chiarocuro: Sequel Relationships '''Lorelei Stone - He met her when she mysteriously arrived in the Center of Light base. He immediately formed a crush, but kept it secret. Soon they became friends. However, Lora is murdered by Layla Nereza, and Alex is heartbroken. Later on she is brougth back to life by Garret, and Alex and Lora begin dating. Kaylin Oberon - His twin sister. She was supposedly killed when he was seven, but was actually kidnapped by Khione. After her supposed "death", Alex runs away from home. He misses her a lot, and when he finds out that Khione has her, he immediately starts to hunt down Khione. After her actual death, followed by his mother's, he falls into a deep depression. Alyssa Puckett - His best friend, who he met in Florida. They went everywhere together, even when Alex left the Dark Circle. Trivia *Alex Oberon and Zachery Aurelius are very much alike, in personality and appearance. *They both have a Dodecahedron, used as the item that holds a weapon. *Alex is the first person to defect from the Dark Circle into the Center of Light. *He has been in four OC Clubs. Category:Dagostino Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Center of Light Category:Dark Circle Category:White Knights Category:Original Character Category:Self-Insertion Category:Nervous Breakdown Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod